Black Moon
by orange-sparkles
Summary: Dark adventures and magical powers. a new life begins with the contrack made with the devil. Will Rin ever be Hiroto's angel again?
1. Birthday

***~BLACK MOON~*** Phrase 1

"Master! Where are you going?"

He smile his evil grin as he tilt his head to look back. "its time."

"You mean that I'm getting a new weapon?" the teen in black clothing ask.

"Nonsense." he reply

The devil snap his fingers and igniting him into the flames of hell. The teen scream in terror.

He walk away and said "I need power. This time, tonight, when no lights are reflecting off the moon, she will be awaken." He lick his lips thinking of the delight.

Rin walk into her house to find streamers and balloons all over the place. Her friends jump out really quickly and yelled out.

"Happy 16th birthday Rin!"

Rin open her mouth in surprise and smile. "Awww, thanks you guys."

All of her friends came to hug her and they all laugh together.

"We have a special surprise for you." said Youko

"Really?" ask Rin

At the far corner of the room a boy appear behind a bunch of balloons. He had short brown hair and cute clothing's that always matches his personality."

"Hiroto!" exclaimed Rin.

She ran to him and gave him a brief hug. "Why are you here? I thought you said you had a meeting with your dance team"

He shrugged. "I guess I wanted to surprise you."

"Alright, alright. Lets get this party started!" Shout out Ai

Everyone cheer.

Rin's friend planed this party really well. There were delicious food and cake. They dance and sing karaoke. The most enjoyable part was the surprise in the present. She had gotten teddy bears and a lot of room accessories.

By the time it got dark everyone started to leave. When Hiroto was about the leave, he took out something from his pocket.

"Close your eyes" he said

"Oh, sure" Rin said as she close her eyes.

She felt cold chains slid around her neck as she wonder what it could be.

After a few second, he said "you can open them now."

She open her eyes to Hiroto smiling. Then she look down at the wing pendent that she was wearing. There was a white crystal at the axillars of the smooth metal wing.

"Like it?" he ask curiously

"Its pretty and sparkly" Rin said as she holds the wing.

He smile. "just like you."

Rin look up at him.

"you will always be my angel." he said as he kiss her cheeks

Rin blush. She wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

"well… I should get going now, see you tomorrow!" he jog away then rotate his body so he could look at her again. "Happy birthday angel!"

He was about to go when she stops him. "Ah!… Wait!"

Hiroto gave Rin his full attention.

"Thank you!" she yell out loud enough so he could hear her.

Hiroto looked surprise then sincere. He waved and jog away. Rin kept her eyes on him until he reached the corner where she couldn't see him anymore.

Rin look at her pendent again and smile. "Angel" she whisper.

"Their our enemies." said a dark voice.

She felt feared. It was like dark shadows swallowing her whole body. Her legs start to shake, her arms tremble from fear. Rin wanted to scream, but there was no voice coming out. She wanted to run, still her body wont respond.

"Hhahahaha!" he laughs

His laugh felt like drum beats to her body. Rin cover her ears to stop it, it wasn't helping at all. "who…" was all she manage to say.

"hmm?" he said.

"Who… Who are you!" she swing around to face the depth of hell.


	2. Contrack

***~Black Moon~*** phrase 2

"Who… Who are you?" she swing around to face the depth of hell.

"Who am I? I feel deeply sadden by your words." he said as he reveal himself from the shadows.

His eyes has a spark of red in them as he came forth. The clothes he was wearing was tatter and rip at various places. His long navy hair stretch down to his knees. A long tail behind him had a point at the tip and was swaying as in excitement.

Rin fell back and look up at the monster.

The devil kneel down before her, and lift one of his hands so Rin can see his palm. Red flames was ignited at the palm of his hands but felt no heat coming out from it.

He glare at her. "I'm not human. And neither are you."

Rin's eyes were full of fear. She wonder what he mean by her not being human either.

"I've waited a long time for you." he said

The flames on his palm extinguish and he reach out for her cheeks. Rin's heart beat became faster as he reach out. She couldn't stand this feeling or the pain in her chest.

"Don't… Don't… Don't touch me!" she scream.

There was a force that blew out of her and almost knock the devil over. Rin look at her hand and saw blue flames covering her hand and fingers. It wasn't long until she found out that there was flames covering her entire body. The flames wasn't hot and all her fears has disappear.

The devil grin. "Your hair."

Rin look grab a lock of her hair and saw that it had turn from light brown to black. Her hair had grown past her hip and was silky smooth. Rin look up at the new moon and felt her powers growing. She felt that she has forgotten something and touched the hair clip on her head. She wonder when was there a hair clip on her hair. Rin took it off and saw nine holes dented in the diamond shape clip.

"I need to find my jewels." she said.

Rin got confuse after she said that. Why would she say something like that when she had no idea what was going on? It was like her body is responding by itself. But now she knows why there are dented holes at her clip. It was because some kinds of jewels were suppose to fit in to these dents.

The devil gave a short laugh. "Yes, blue flame proves that you're the born child of the previous Satan"

"Previous Satan?" she ask as she look up.

The devil stood up and said "Hate, regret, jealousy, these are some of the things that will make you stronger. Learn them, give me power, and in return… …" he look back

Rin look at the devil wide eyed and saw a black piece of paper appear in his hand. The corner of the paper had red flames burning, and words were printed in gold letters. He laid the paper on Rin's head and in seconds the whole paper were burning in her blue flame, except for the corners. He took it and in a snap of a finger the paper was gone.

"In exchange I will spare your friends life."

"Don't I get an opinion on this? That's not really fair." Rin feels uncomfortable talking to the one standing before her.

He gave her an evil look.

Rin back down with a gasp.

"Have you forgotten? I'm a devil, the king of hell. NOTHING is fair when I'm around." he said in a tense voice.

Rin was too afraid to say anything so she just sat there and watch the devil disappear through the ground.

"I must go to the underworld now, your welcome to come anytime. I'll see you later my little demon." and with that said, he was gone.

She sat there trying to make sense of everything that happened. Rin knew that the devil will come to seek her again. She look at herself and saw that the blue flames were starting to fade. Will her hair stay the same? What will she tell all her friends? As if they'll ever believe her. She look up at the new moon and felt her worries slowly slip away.


	3. Stikynotes

***~Black Moon~*** Phrase 3

Rin woke up with her physical body back to normal, her hair colour was back to being light brown and her body felt no different than it had every other day. It's a pain to have school the next day right after her 16th birthday, but its even a grater pain knowing that she is the child of the before Satan. His very own blood and vain is cursing through her body.

The memories: ""I need to find my jewels."

"Blue flame"

"Born child of the previous Satan"

"Don't… Don't… Don't touch me!"

"Give me power"" It was all clear. Nothing makes sense, but it was there.

She slowly got off her bed and look in the mirror, expecting to see something extraordinary and monstrous. Black circles crease around her eyes from the lack of sleep that night, but other than those, she looks like she usually does. Using makeup and cover up to erase the circles, Rin suddenly hear a loud sneeze from the other side of the door. She left her cover up on the desk, not bothering to finish what she had. Rin slowly and carefully walk to the door.

She was afraid, what would she do if the devil appears again? Just the thought gives her the shivers down her spines. Her breath start deepening and her body temperature rises.

Just under the door, Rin saw a yellow folded paper slip through the crack. She nervously crouch down to grab the note. As her shaking fingers unfold the note, a message reveal within it.

'Good morning'

She idiotly stare at the note not sure what to make of it. After a long pause another yellow note slip through the crack.

'Open the door'

Rin was a little shaky and jumpy. She didn't know what to expect from the other side of her rooms door. The personality did not fit as a devil, because if it was the devil he would probably blast through the door. Uneasily she slowly stand up and place her hand on the door knob. Taking a deep breath in and opening the door to reveal the person on the other side.

There sit's a teen dress in black with messy dark hair, he was just about to slip another note under the door but found that it was open and look up. Rin almost flinch when she saw his eyes. Those big eyes belongs to one of those of a loving brother. They were so stunning that it made her turn and look away.

"Who are you? Why did you come here?" she ask

"I found you."

With a blink of an eye he appear right in front of her with his hand on her forehead and the other at the door for support. Rin look up and saw the boy smile with pleasure.

"Hello there, the names Toshiro"


End file.
